Unexpectant Acts
by mikklystar
Summary: [For AoKuro day.] It's just another day. But Kuroko is acting slightly different from usual. He seems more… energetic? What is this about an appointment after practice? It's just another day… Or is it? Read to find out! [Rated T just in case; One-shot]


Summary: [For AoKuro day.] It's just another day. But Kuroko is acting slightly different from usual. He seems more… energetic? What is this about an appointment after practice? It's just another day… Or is it? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Do you have to torture me? Fine… I-I *sniffles* don't own anything, okay?!

A/N: OMG I complete forgot about AoKuro day, until I checked the date on my laptop and saw: 5/11. Immediately I spasm-ed 'cos it's frigging AoKuro day AND I DIDN'T NOTICE. I don't know what time it is at wherever you dear readers (and fellow AoKuro shippers) are, but when I realised it, there was only less than 2 hours of the day left. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you like this story. :)

* * *

**Unexpectant Acts**

"Ah, I'm worn out."

It was just after the Seirin baske-bu's afternoon practice. As usual, Coach Riko didn't go easy on the boys, and everyone was practically dragging their bodies to the changing room. Everyone but one.

The other boys were obviously too tired to notice, but Riko and Kagami wasn't part of that group. The two stared in surprise at the expectant sight of Kuroko walking –staggering- into the changing room. The boy, being physically weaker than his other teammates, was usually so tired at the end of practice that he requires someone else to drag him away. The role was usually fulfilled by Kagami, being his partner and all, but on that particular day, Kuroko actually had enough energy to move into the room by himself.

_E-eh? Kuroko-kun is moving. Is his stamina finally increasing? But…_ The female coach analysed the stats on Kuroko's muscles that stared back at her. _It hasn't changed much…_

Meanwhile, the power forward on the court was also thinking. _What the-? Today's menu was much tougher than usual too! How is he even moving?_ Kagami gapped at the bluenet who disappeared behind the white door. Too tired to ponder on the subject any longer, he decided to ask the invisible player himself after getting some rest, and followed the rest of the team into the room.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

As everyone bid goodbye to each other and filed out of the court, going their separate ways, Kagami approached Kuroko to ask if the boys wanted to walk home together, and to create a chance to ask him about the questionable increase in stamina.

"Much apologies, Kagami-kun, but I promised to meet someone today after practice." He blinked at the reply. _It's already late evening though?_

"A-ah… It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kuroko only nodded and bid him a quick goodbye, before leaving. Kagami doubted his eyes as Kuroko appeared to be looking forward to his appointment. It was a first, seeing the man always appeared expressionless in whatever he did.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

In the middle of the basketball court Kuroko frequently visited for self-practice, stood a shadowed figure. It shifted its weight from one foot to another as the person waited in silent court. _Where is that guy?_ A brief thought of something bad happening to the boy he was waiting for crossed his mind. Before the person could over-react however, a familiar figure entered his view. A brief smile appeared on his face before the man opened his mouth to catch the other's attention.

"Tetsu!"

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

Kuroko began running towards the meeting place agreed on prior that day when he noticed how late it was, and that the guy had probably been waiting since 20 minutes ago, and how the man might even be panicking about his safety right at that moment. His breathe came out as pants when he finally turned the corner to the basketball court he frequented. Slowing down to a jog, his light blue eyes searched the place for his companion.

"Tetsu!"

He whipped his head in the direction of the call, eyes scanning the court desperately for the familiar figure.  
As if hearing his slight anxiety, the clouds parted ways for moonlight to shine through. It descended on the court, allowing him to see the whole court clearly.

There, right in the middle of the place, was the man occupying his thoughts the whole way here.

"Aomine-kun!"

The tanned lad smirked cockily at his delighted tone. He strolled lazily towards Kuroko, meeting him halfway as the pale boy dashed to hug the tall male he hasn't seen in a while. Aomine chuckled at Kuroko's antics; they were always so close, only stopping to blush when the boy in his arms muttered something only he could hear.

"As usual, only you would say such embarrassing things the moment you meet me." Aomine replied, before adding in a low tone, his blush darkening. "I missed you too."

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

The two bluenets stopped by a convenience store, reminiscing on their routine of buying a Popsicle each after basketball practice.

"How have Aomine-kun been? It's been some time since we last hung out like this." Kuroko started the conversation after accepting the popsicle Aomine offered.

"Hm? Just as usual. School is so boring; I fall asleep in all the lessons." The lad responded. "Ah. They should get comfier tables. My arms hurt after staying in a position for a while."

Kuroko could only sigh at his friend's comments. "Aomine-kun should be putting more effort into his studies. Momoi-san has enough on her hands without always worrying about you failing your tests."

"Oh, shut it." The reprimanded male bristled. "No one asked her to do so."

"Actually, I heard that it was Aomine-kun's mother who requested for Momoi-san to look out for you. Also, Aomine-kun should be more grateful towards Momoi-san. It's thanks to her that you are not in danger of being retained in year one."

"Hmpf." The man could only look away, pretending to focus on his popsicle because he knew that what the other lad said was true and reasonable.

Kuroko smiled discreetly at Aomine's reaction. Deciding to spare his friend from more guilt, he took a bite of his own popsicle before changed the topic. "By the way, I wasn't expecting Aomine-kun to initiate spending time with me. Was there something you needed?" He blinked, confused, when a red tint formed on his tall friend's face.

"C-can't I find you if I didn't need anything?!"

"That's not what I meant, but Aomine-kun has to have a reason to invite me out."

Aomine muttered something softly, escaping Kuroko's hearing.

"Excuse me?" He stepped slightly closer to the other male to hear him better.

The dark blue-haired lad only flushed even more at the close distance, before repeating his answer. "It's 5th November."

The shorter boy only looked at him owlishly; clearly not understanding the implementation of the day.

Resisting the urge to shout, Aomine swallowed his last bite of popsicle and stared at the back of his now-bare stick. He took a deep breath before turning it over to reveal the words written on the other side. Kuroko looked at his actions, amused.

Whatever was written seemed to give him assurance, as the tanned male grabbed Kuroko's bag and arm, before taking off into a run to leave the still-crowded area. "Follow me, Tetsu!"

Kuroko was bewildered at he tried his best to follow the pace of the taller boy. One of his arm was held in a vice grip by Aomine; the other was holding onto the forgotten popsicle, which was currently melting fast, and dripping a trail as they sped along the walkway.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

They arrived at a deserted park. It was already late; the only light sources were the moon, which is always covered by the clouds, and a dim lamppost not far from the bench they were resting on. Both of them were panting, Kuroko more heavily than Aomine seeing he was more tired and had lesser stamina, and holding a bare popsicle stick each.

Finally catching his breath enough to speak, Kuroko immediately questioned. "W-what was that about, Aomine-kun?"

The said lad got up at the question, and stood in front of Kuroko, gazing determinedly into the light blue orbs. Kuroko did not look away from the intense gaze, but instead stared back, wanting to get an answer.

"Tetsu…" Aomine began. _Oh my god. This is so nerve-wreaking._ "I-I-" _Why the hell am I stuttering?!_ He took a deep breath and grasped the sitting boy's shoulders, bringing their distance closer, and said it loudly. "I like you, go out with me."

His eyes did not waver as he waited for a reply. His mind was blank as the silence continued. How long has it been? A minute? Ten Minutes? An hour? With bated breath, he stared expectantly into Kuroko's eyes, begging him to give him a reply.

What he didn't expect, however, was for tears to form from the very pair of eyes he was staring at. Aomine blinked, puzzled, before panicking at why, _why_, the person he just confessed to was crying.

"T-Tetsu?"

"Sorry." Kuroko began, and continued with his sentence before Aomine could even begin to interpret his apology. "I-I was just too happy." The pale lad sniffed lightly.

_Happy?_ Aomine tried to process it through his mind. _Does that mean-_

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko stared into his eyes with the same intensity he just did. "I like you too. Please allow me to go out with you."

Aomine froze on the spot. _Ah…_ Tears formed from his eyes. _This is what he meant…_ He smiled happily and hugged the other boy.

Two popsicle sticks laid on the ground, both having similar engravings on them.

[Winner]

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"By the way, Daiki-kun."

"Yeah?"

"What did the date being 5th November has got to do with anything?"

Aomine blushed as he explained. "W-well, it's our jersey's numbers. I wanted a meaningful date for our anniversary."

It was Kuroko's turn to blush. However, as he was used to not expressing his emotions openly, it died down soon enough. "Daiki-kun is expectantly romantic."

* * *

He-he, this is my first time trying a story like that. And I literally did this within two hours. So it's un-beta-ed and not really well thought through. I was basically thinking of the next scene as I was typing. And I kinda named the title that because I realised that I typed the word a number of times throughout the story.

I hope it was up to standards, and that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed speed typing it.

Please leave a review! Happy AoKuro day! Support this awesome ship, people! :D


End file.
